It's Time
by Draex
Summary: I am Jayce. I wield a keyblade and control elements. My friends Roxas and Namine are sick of our school Odin and we're Breaking out!I suck at summaries please just read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

My name is Jayce. I have a story that is long and full of hardships. If you would like to hear it, then carry on reading this. But if not, then click out of this. My story starts now.

I go to a school by the name of Odin Towne Middle. This school secretly houses kids with extraordinary and not so extraordinary abilities.

The layout of the school makes it look completely normal. Thus, when parents come in to, for some reason, check out their child or have a complaint, they notice nothing. This is because of a certain, highly paid might I mention, mage. He sets up a spell that confuses regular people's minds into hallucinating a school filled with posters and hallways. This, however is not the case. Our school is a actually a dangerous maze that really depends on how well you use your powers. In one building you have highschoolers. This building has a high level maze for experienced kids with their powers. (We have a lot of deaths at our school.) Mostly kids with sucky power die.

In the other building you have the 6th graders through 9th. I am of the 7th graders. This has a low level maze that doesn't really threaten our lives too much. Our building is just one hallway that sometimes will randomly shoot poison darts at us. It really _sucks!_

Now onto my appearance. I have dirty blonde hair that I usually keep into a fauxhawk. And, sometimes it's a big poof. I am slender with a muscular type of arms. My thighs are tight and my calves are toned. I usually wear a grey hoodie with blue jeans and a red shirt with an eagle on the front. I wear the hoodie so I don't have to tuck my shirt in. (Hehe.) I also have bright blue fluorescent eyes that shine. I usually hear girls saying how it seems like I'm staring into their soul.

I'm the fun and crazy one around my friends. I usually get out of hand though.

My powers are that I can control blood, all the elements, and shadows. I'm an extraordinary class at my school. But, I'm not popular and I always stand up for the weaker kids. I'm also a loner at my school. Well that sums up Odin Middle and me. So on with the story!

Sorry I have to go to bed so I will write more later. Oh, and yes my character does soon wield a Keyblade. There is some Roxas and Namine later on. Sorry it's so short. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again!

I walked out of my dorm room ready to dodge anything they had to throw at me. Instead, it was eerily quiet and dark. I saw movement to my left, so on instinct I jumped up and twisted my body toward the dart and brought it down on the dart. The dart clattered harmlessly to the tiled floor. I saw five more movements and twelve jumps and lights flicker to my right. I realized something too late. I realized that these were people moving! Oh, shit! Luckily, I was able to jump back into my dorm before the tip of their spears could hit me. I jumped into the air and brought back down towards a warrior's head. I cracked my shoulder blade intohis cranium and he fell to the floor of my dorm room unconscious. The other guys weren't phased one bit. Five of them charged into my room and jumped bringing the tip of their spears and staffs straight down at me. "Big Mistake!" I shout, right into their faces as I explode with fire. They shout and scream as they receive third degree burns to their sorry faces. I suddenly realize that wasn't all of them, but I was too late as one of the warriors jabbed a spear into my back. Instead of a sharp painful feeling I just feel a blunt end of a staff pushing into my spinal cord. It still hurt like _hell!_ I fell to the ground with a grunt. When he started cheering in his success I jumped up and brought a flaming fist between his chest, cracking many of his ribs. His first instinct was to scream, but I stopped him by taking his staff and bringing it into the side of his neck, knocking him out. The rest of them took a long look at me then held up their hands in surrender. I took a big grin and then shouted, "Yeah! That was awesome! Fight me again sometime okay?" They just gave me blank stares and ran away as fast as they could. I then frowned. "Whatever," I muttered aloud to myself. I walked out of my dorm as the lights came back on. As I was walking down the hall into my class I saw my friend Roxas talking to Namine, his secret crush. They were my best friends. And we had a plan to break out of here using our power over the Keyblade. I walked over to them. "Hey guys! What's up?" Roxas replied, "Just the usual. Although we did have one death, a kid named Austin Halting." Namine said, "So sad. I wish we didn't have to face this." I said, "We won't for long guys. Soon, when we find our true potential, we'll break out of here."

As we walked down the hall I used my hypersonic hearing to listen for dart mechanisms. 'Nothing' I thought. That's weird, usually there's always at least one mechanism. I soon heard an ear-piecing feedback from the intercom. The principal's booming voice bellowed out from above, "You, kids, will be nominated for a competition called the Xenotrails. This is a group of games where you compete for your lives. You all have to participate. It's _mandatory!_ Thank you for your time that will be all. Everyone was muttering and whining about not wanting to die. Roxas, Namine, and I just kept on walking. We knew we would finish together no matter what. We'll never let each other die. That's our oath to each other. We were going to win the Xenotrails!

Thank you for reading and I know I'm not that good but please review and tell me what you think of my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa, it's been awhile since I updated hasn't it? Hope you can forgive me. Alright enough chit-chat. Let's start this story.

It was time for the Xenotrails to begin. Roxas, Namine, Randy, and I walked down the hall, of course, dodging poisonous darts. Oh! Have I not mentioned Randy? Well, how rude of me. Randy was the 4th person in our group of supernatural best friends. He had control over water and earth. These abilities of his came in handy, whenever we needed to dodge poison darts, and random blades that shot out of the wall. You see, he could control the structure of the hall's wall, and crush the inconspicuous holes in the wall that shot the darts and blades. Plus, we never had to go to the water fountain. Hehe!

(A/N: I forgot to mention that Jayce can control the Keyblade and every element in the world. But, he can only control fire, and the Keyblade, until he unlocks his full potential.)

We went our separate ways, so we each could train without harming each other. I went to my dorm where I could train in peace, or so I thought.

I soon as I got to the hall that my dorm room was on, I sensed a movement that was way too fast for a regular student, then again we aren't that regular.

The person in thought jumped out of the shadow, and as soon as his/her feet touched the pale white ground, he/she started moving directly at me. As the person got closer I saw it was a girl, a beautiful girl, in fact. She had long wavy, blonde hair. She was shorter than me, and I'm about 5' 6". She was thin, and in-shape, she also had a weapon.

Oh, joy.

She was obviously trained, because she jumped and brought the end of her staff came down near my head. Lucky for me, I had moved when I saw her bring the staff down towards my very much targeted head. I ran toward her, while watching her shoulder and feet for any movement. I saw her foot move toward my calf, and I squatted down to block and hit it with my elbow then brought my fist towards her stomach, but then I realized, I can't hit a girl! I twisted my body back up, and jumped backwards away from her. I said to her, "I'm not going to fight you!"

"Why not? I approached and attacked you, I made the first move, and you should fight back!" Was her reply.

"There is no honor in fighting someone who has too many weak points. You need more training! I could see so many weak points on your defense. I could've unarmed you and then taken your life with your own weapon!" I said.

She stared at me in shock. "I don't believe it. I was sent here to assassinate you. They told me that you hurt women and took their lives, or as your slaves, and that you hurt people for no reason. I don't know if I can trust you." She said accusingly.

"I would never do that, and I only want to escape this 'school' and its torture. I promise I would never harm someone or something without good reason."

I said as I looked her in the eyes the whole time without faltering.

"I can't help, but believe you. But, if you betray my trust, and harm me I will _**kill **_you!" She shouted to me menacingly.

"I promise I won't betray you. So, who is this 'they' that told you this?" I asked.

"The principal and the vice principal." She said non-chalantly.

"Shit! The school is out to get me!

Oh, No! Randy, Namine, Roxas! Hold tight guys! I'm coming!" I shouted to no one in particular. "Who are these people you speak of?" She asked. "My best friends. We've been planning to break out of the school, and they must have found out somehow." I said, and then thought 'Damn, I shouldn't have told her that.'

"I understand. We should go make sure your friends are ok!" She said respectively.

"You'll help me? Why?" I asked.

She said, "Truth is, I was forced to try and assassinate you. 2 years ago they killed my family of assassins before I could get proper training and they took me as a slave and disciple. I want revenge, and I was hoping you could include me in your plan to break out of here. I will help you and to prove my innocence, and honesty I'll show you the photos and data of the massacre of my family." She said pleadingly.

"I'll give you one chance, and if you screw it up and hurt any of my friends, or me, I'll kill you." I said to her, and then thought, 'It's funny how this situation turned around, and now I have to trust her with one chance.' "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Summer." She answered.

"Pretty name." I said quietly.

She blushed lightly, and giggled inwardly. "Thanks." She said.

"Ah! Damnit! Guys! I'm coming!" I yelled as I remembered my friends. We took off running in the direction I saw them go off in when we parted ways earlier. 'Please be ok guys!'

I feel good about this chapter! And I demand at least 2 reviews before I make chapter 4. Ok then. The Xenotrails will take place once this problem is resolved. And yes Summer does tag along with the group of friends.


End file.
